


Catch Me if You Can

by bibliosoph



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: A bit sad, But like it's fine, Enemies to Lovers, Funny, Happy Ending, M/M, Robin Hood AU, alex is crazy but we love it, henry is fed up with the crown, we shake it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosoph/pseuds/bibliosoph
Summary: Alex is Robin Hood.You know, stealing from the rich (Henry) and giving to the poor (not Henry).Not only does he steal money but he, uh, steals Henry's clothes. For some reason.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94
Collections: RWRB Spring Fling Exchange





	Catch Me if You Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sterlynsilverrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/gifts).



It’s a cold night, but that’s okay––Alex is wearing the cloak Amy made for his birthday. Tonight’s a big night for him, maybe even the biggest one yet. Petty robberies of old mansions are nothing compared to the heist he’s about to undertake: robbing the royal vault itself. It’s been months in the making since there’s been so much to work out and account for, but he’s finally ready to do it. He’s got his bow and arrows slung on his back, held tight by the leather strap around his shoulder, so he’s ready to face whatever comes his way. It’s more of a “fuck you” than anything since it’s much easier to just steal gold and old, valuable heirlooms from big manors and estates with old owners. This is revenge––a big middle finger to the entire royal family for their unfair taxation and labor practices and laws. So Alex is going to do it right. There’s no room for error tonight. It’s something he’s wanted to do ever since he went before the Queen and gave her a perfectly usable plan to lower taxes and she turned him away. Well, the entire royal family will regret that decision now.

He makes his way past the royal guards with ease. They’re big and brawny but terribly stupid so it’s not an issue. Pulling out the map Nora gave him, he makes a sharp right, then two lefts, and finds himself in the hallway that leads straight to vault. There are two more guards here––one on each side of the gate. Presumably one of them has the key, too, and Alex is going to need that since he can’t exactly bust through iron with a simple arrow. He reaches his arm around and flicks through his various arrows until he finds the ones he’s looking for––shorter ones laced in a sleeping potion June concocted for this very thing. He notches one in his bow and aims it for the guard on the left because he looks like the smarter of the two. He releases the arrow and watches as it zips through the air and lands in his shoulder. The guards yelp but it’s too late because the first guard hits the floor, unconscious, while Alex notches and shoots another arrow at the other one.

When they’re both on the floor, he returns his bow to his back and moves swiftly and silently across the stone floor and to their sleeping forms. He bends down and rummages through the first one's––the smarter looking one's––uniform for the key. As he suspected, it’s on a chain around his neck. Alex snaps the chain and grabs the key, happy that everything’s going to plan. The royal family should really consider some type of actual security.

Using the newly obtained key, he unlocks the gate and goes down the dark flight of stairs to the vault. As soon as he steps into it, he’s overwhelmed. The amount of gold in this room is blinding. Though he can’t take all of it, he knows that the amount he can fit into his satchel is more than enough to feed and house many starving families. This is probably going to be the most lucrative mission he’s completed thus far.

With an elated grin, he pulls out his satchel and starts filling it with gold coins and goblets and everything he can get his hands on. They can melt some of the objects down later to turn into coins if they have to––their operation is well staffed and very capable.

When his satchel is full, he pulls a piece of parchment from his pocket, already written with the note he’s going to leave for them.

Grinning, he notches the note onto one of his arrows, a big one this time, and shoots it into one of the chests lying on the ground for someone to find and read later. It’s his signature move, after all.

“It’s you,” someone says from behind him.

Terrified but trying not to show it, he turns around. He’s expecting to see another guard or something, or maybe a fan, but it’s neither of those. It’s Prince Henry himself, standing in the dim lighting with his arms folded across his chest and an annoyed expression on his stupid, perfect face.

Alex smiles, no longer terrified. He knows enough about the Prince to know that he’s no real opponent. Even without his bow and arrow, Alex is pretty sure that he could knock Henry unconscious in less than a minute with little to no effort. “Aw, are you a fan or something?” Alex asks.

Henry rolls his eyes. He’s in nothing but a sleep shirt. What exactly is he planning to do?

“In your dreams, thief.”

Alex holds up his hands. “Hey, that seems a bit harsh. I mean, you’re the real thieves, aren’t you? With your ridiculous taxation laws that leave half your people starving and homeless? I’m just––”

“Stealing from the Royal Vaults?”

“I mean, I was gonna say returning their money, but sure. But only because you shouldn’t have these vaults in the first place.”

Henry does not look impressed. If anything, he looks a bit bored. “There’s a hefty bounty out for you, you know,” he says.

Alex smiles. “Oh, I know. I’m honored that y’all are willing to spend so much money to get me, but the drawing is a bit unflattering, you know? I feel like I’m prettier than you’ve made me look on those posters.”

Henry looks at him for a moment, seemingly bewildered that he’s so cocky. “My brother wants you dead.”

“And what do _you_ want?”

Henry keeps looking at him, right in the eye, and Alex can’t help but look back.

Henry opens his mouth like he’s going to say something snarky but then he closes it again and sighs. “I want you to leave. While you still can.”

It’s not the answer Alex was expecting, but he’ll take it. “Thank you,” he says, fake bowing, “ _really_. From the bottom of my heart.” When he stands up, he swiftly pulls his bow and another sleeping potion arrow out from his back and shoots Henry’s shoulder before tucking them away again.

As Henry gasps and looks at him with big, terrified eyes, Alex scoops up his satchel and secures it under his cloak. “Don’t be such a baby, Your Highness,” Alex says, rolling his eyes.

Henry falls to his knees.

“It’ll just knock you out for a bit. Can’t have you following me, you know? Anyway, thanks for the gold. Sleep well!”

Henry falls face forward, unconscious, and Alex skips out of the vault, feeling like he’s on top of the world. He’s halfway up the stairs when he decides to turn around, slide Henry’s nightshirt off of him, and go back to his base with both the satchel full of gold and Henry’s silken nightclothes.

The next day, the bounty on his head has doubled. It makes him smile to know that Henry is clearly still thinking about him.

His whole team seems a bit worried about it because there have also been rumors that the King is doubling his efforts to catch him, but Alex isn’t worried. Instead, he proposes that they steal from the royal family again. As soon as possible. He also gives Henry’s nightshirt to Amy and requests that she turn it into something that he can wear when he goes to steal from them again, just to really rub it in. She seems a little annoyed but she does it for him anyway.

Everything is in order the next week, leaving Alex to do nothing but steal from old estates during that time. It’s simply not as fun––not as fun as it was to actually _talk_ to someone on a job, even if that person hates him and wants him dead. Still, it was a nice change of pace, and Alex is especially excited for tonight because they’re going back to the castle to rob the coins from taxes that haven’t been counted or put in the vaults yet. Just to add insult to injury, Alex is wearing Henry’s sleep shirt, cut to be a normal shirt length, under his cloak. It’ll be fantastic––he can’t wait to see the look on the stupid prince’s face.

It’s easy enough to get in, just like last time, but there aren’t half as many guards for this room as there were for the vaults. He’s had to sidestep some guards on their nightly patrols, but they’re dumb and easily avoided. Again, the castle could really do with some actual security. If Alex were here to kill them all or something, they’d all be dead twice over by now.

As soon as he steps into the room, he finds himself face to face with someone he hadn’t expected to see so soon. Or, well, he hadn’t expected to see him quite this early in the evening.

“Your Highness,” Alex says, bowing.

Henry rolls his eyes. “Why must you return?”

Alex laughs and leans against the wall. “Are you just upset about last time? Never had a one night stand before?”

“We didn’t––you’re evil. We didn’t sleep together. You knocked me unconscious and stole my clothing.”

“So pretty much halfway there,” Alex laughs.

Henry glares at him, eyeing his shirt. “Anyway, you need to leave.”

Alex frowns. “What? Still mad at me?”

“You’re a thief.”

“See, that doesn’t really answer my question, though.”

Henry huffs, very clearly annoyed with him. Henry fiddles with the ring of keys on his belt anxiously. “You’re impossible.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Anyway, you should get going. You’ve got, uh, people to tax, right? Or is this enough for you?” He gestures to the gold lying around.

Henry scoffs. “You act like _I’m_ the one taxing them.”

“Aren’t you? Or do you just do your brother’s dirty work?”

Well, apparently that’s a sore spot for Henry because his face goes devoid of all emotion and he sticks his chin out. “I’m not a _pawn_. I'm my own man.”

Alex rolls his eyes and moves past him, shoving him a bit with his shoulder as he goes. “Sure.”

Henry mutters something under his breath but Alex ignores him, going straight for the gold lying around. It’s funny to him that Henry just watches as he steals it––how Henry doesn’t even put up a fight. As soon as his satchel is full of gold and he’s left his note, he turns to Henry with his bow raised, already notched with an arrow.

This time, Henry just rolls his eyes at it. “Seriously? _Again_?”

“What? You annoy me,” Alex shrugs. He releases the arrow and watches as it hits Henry’s shoulder in the same spot.

“You tit!” Henry shouts, pulling the arrow out. “The same bloody spot? _Really_?”

Alex smirks and pats Henry’s head as he falls over. “Nighty night, Your Highness. Don’t let the, uh, floor bugs bite.”

With that, Alex reaches down, takes Henry’s shoes, and leaves.

He’s itching to go back the next day. Of course, there’s more planning to be done. They have to figure out what to rob next and they decide that it should be the Old Vaults––the ones below the castle where all the dead people and their fortunes are buried in beautiful crypts and tomb rooms. So Alex goes wearing Henry’s shirt and his boots, feeling like he’s on top of the world.

There seems to be a slight problem this time, though––a simple oversight. No guards outside the gate means no _key_. And no key means no way into the room to get the gold which was one of the points of this whole thing.

Well, Alex has memorized the detailed drawings and maps of the castle that Nora gave him. He knows exactly where he needs to go to get the key. There’s only one person who has it: Henry.

He makes his way through the darkened castle, up several flights of stone stairs, and to what he’s sure are Henry’s chambers. There are two guards outside the door, not counting the ones Alex passed and avoided down the hall. Hiding behind a corner, he notches an arrow and shoots one then the other before they even have time to think about what happened or scream. They both fall to the floor, unconscious. It really shouldn’t be this easy.

He decides to the nice thing and knocks on Henry’s door. He’ll get the key either way, but it feels more polite to knock first. Henry opens the door a moment later––still dressed this time and with a very bitter expression on his face that makes Alex feel smug.

“Come for more of my clothing?” Henry asks, pouting.

Alex laughs and gestures to his shirt and boots. “Nah, I’m set. Can I come in?”

Henry stares at him blankly for a moment. “Why? It’s not as if I just have gold lying around in my room.”

“Right, but I need the key to the vaults. You know, your relatives’ money and stuff.”

Henry rolls his eyes and steps away from the doorway, letting Alex enter. He closes the door behind Alex, still looking put-out and annoyed. “You really shouldn’t rob the castle,” Henry says.

“And miss the chance to see you? Come on, aren’t we friends?”

Henry scoffs. “Are you always so arrogant and foolish?”

“Are you always so dickish and snobbish? Sorry, we can’t all just be born royal like you.”

Too annoyed to even joke around anymore, Alex turns to leave, figuring he’ll just come back another time when Henry’s asleep or dead or something. But then Henry grabs Alex’s arm, drawing him back––wanting Alex to _stay_. It baffles him, honestly, because it’s the last thing he’d expect from someone that’s supposed to want him dead. But when he looks into Henry’s eyes, he doesn’t see hatred or malice. He sees someone so tired and over everything, not even bothered by Alex and his charming smile and unfiltered wit. And the sight of Henry like this––a prince but not really a prince at all––makes him sad for a reason he can’t quite figure out.

“You need to stop coming here and robbing us,” Henry tells him, his eyes dark and serious. “I…I support your mission, you know. I think it’s horrible what we put our people through, but coming here and taking the gold won’t fix anything––it’ll just get you killed.”

Alex stares at him for a moment while he tries to process this. “You…you agree that’s it wrong?” He shakes his head––that’s not the most important part. “You don’t want me to die? I thought you raised the bounty af––“

Henry shakes his head and releases his hold of Alex. “Philip did that. I’ve never wanted to hurt you or to see you get caught. Since the first moment we met, I––”

“We met last week,” Alex tells him with a raised eyebrow.

Henry scoffs but it sounds more deflated and hollow than it should. “We met ages ago, actually. You were young and bright-eyed and you came to my grandmother, who was the Queen at the time, and you presented your ideas on a new budget that would require less taxation.”

Alex can’t help but smile at the memory––he had been, what, sixteen? He hadn’t known Henry was there that day, though. He only recalls the Queen’s wrinkly face telling him that he was ridiculous and wasting her time before she sent him away and told him to never come back––that his ideas were childish and idealistic. It shocks and amazes him that Henry was there and, not only that, but that Henry heard him and _agreed_ with him.

“I didn’t know you were there for that,” Alex whispers.

Henry sighs. “I snuck in for it. I loved hearing ideas from the people, even if my grandmother dismissed them instantly. You captivated me that day, you know. You were so brave and smart and it made me wish I could be half as brave as you.” Henry takes a breath. “And the truth is that being a royal isn’t…well, it isn’t a life I would choose for myself. I’d like to be just another person, free from the restrictions and actions I find myself bound to here. So I envy you, Alex. And I always have.”

“What’s so bad about it? A roof over your head, all the food you could ever desire––what makes it so terrible for you?”

“I could have anything I wanted,” Henry explains slowly, “with the snap of my fingers. Any food or creature or item could be mine if I wanted it, and yet, the one thing I want most of all––the one thing I yearn for each day––can never be mine.”

“And what’s that one thing?”

He realizes how close they are to each other––how they’re whispering now and how this moment seems so delicate and tender.

Henry doesn’t even say anything––he just looks at Alex with blue eyes full of pain and heartache. 

Alex doesn’t know what to say––there aren’t enough words in his vocabulary to express how he feels right now. But Henry is sad but beautiful and his eyes keep catching on Alex’s lips and Alex doesn’t think that words are even needed right now––not really. Instead, he moves forward slightly, since they were already quite close, and presses his lips delicately to Henry’s. He hopes he hasn’t read this all wrong––that this is what Henry wants. And he tells himself that at first, maybe. That this is all just a means to an end––that kissing Henry is what Henry needs and that Henry will feel more inclined to give Alex the key after this. But the truth is that when Henry returns the kiss––when his hands wrap around Alex’s waist––Alex knows that this is just right. He’s never had a more perfect kiss, a kiss that sends fire through his body until he feels like a star caught in Henry’s orbit.

They kiss for a moment, deepening it, before Henry pulls away and knocks their foreheads together, his fingers curling around the back of Alex’s neck and playing with the hair at the nape.

“I’m sorry,” Henry whispers. “That was––”

“It was good,” Alex tells him. “I––maybe I don’t hate you. I mi––”

There’s a commotion outside followed by a deep voice shouting something that Alex can’t quite make out.

Henry’s eyes grow wide and frantic and he starts pushing Alex towards the window. “You need to leave,” Henry tells him. “Now. I mean it––they _will_ catch you and kill you. Please just go.”

Alex is torn and wants to stay and fight them––to prove that he’s the hero everyone claims he is, but Henry looks terrified and it makes Alex feel warm inside to know that he cares this much. “Come see me,” Alex begs, “tomorrow. We’re in the forest by the lake––a bit west of the Barren Land.”

Henry nods and pushes him more, eager to get him out of here and safe. “Okay, I will. Now go.”

Alex kisses him one more time, quickly as to not waste time, and jumps out of the window.

Henry comes to visit him the next day as promised. Alex’s crew is shocked to see him but Alex won’t let anyone hurt or threaten Henry now that he knows who he really is. So he shows Henry around their base and shows him how things run around here––where they melt objects into gold pieces and where they keep the gold for later distribution. And Henry listens intently as Alex explains everything to him and gives him the grand tour and it’s thrilling because Alex has never been able to give such a tour to anyone, let alone a royal.

When the tour’s over, Alex takes Henry back to his room and takes him apart with his mouth and hands, slowly exploring the feelings growing inside of him. And Henry seems to like it––seems to revel in it, even. He returns the favor with excitement that Alex did not think him capable of. And it’s good. It’s so good. And Alex wonders how they haven’t been doing this the whole time––how it’s possible that they’ve spent so long dancing around each other and playing their stupid “catch me if you can” game.

Well, enough is enough.

So Henry keeps coming back and Alex keeps robbing estates and manors instead of the castle because Henry doesn’t want him to get hurt and it’s sweet so Alex obeys him. It goes on like this for a while––so long, in fact, that Alex is pretty sure he’s in love with Henry. The thought scares him because he knows that he can’t tell Henry how he feels because there’s no way they can keep this up much longer with Henry being the prince and Alex being nothing more than a thief. He resigns to keep the feelings to himself and simply shows Henry how much he cares for him in every way short of actual speech. And it’s good and it works and Alex will hold onto it as long as he’s allowed.

One day, Henry comes to him with a gift. It's a nice evening but Alex can't shake the feeling that someone's watching him. Even with Henry by his side, he feels anxious.

“It’s my circlet,” he tells him as he hands him the golden thing.

“I can’t take this,” Alex replies, shoving the thing back into Henry’s hands.

Henry shakes his head and pushes it back into Alex’s grasp. “Take it. I’m sick of wearing it.”

Alex turns the circlet over in his hands, admiring the ornate details carved into the gold. “Won’t someone notice it’s gone?”

Henry sighs and rests his head on Alex’s chest, drawing senseless patterns on his bare skin. “I don’t think so. We’ve got an entire room full of crowns and jewels.”

Alex’s eyes widen and he looks down at Henry, discarding the circlet. “An entire _room_?”

Henry groans. “Forget I told you that.”

“No, H––why didn’t I know that? Do you even know how much all of that would be worth? How many people it would house and feed? Fuck, I need to––”

“It’s too dangerous,” Henry tells him. “You’d get yourself killed. The security there is immense––they’d see you coming from a mile off. Promise me you won’t do this, please? I couldn’t stand the thought of you getting yourself killed for a crown.”

Alex agrees and kisses him––whispers promises in his ears until Henry believes him.

The moment Henry leaves that day, Alex rounds up his crew and tells them about the room. They formulate a plan to get him in and out without getting spotted by the guards, knowing that this is an opportunity that’s too good to pass up.

So, despite Henry’s request, Alex goes back to the castle to rob the aforementioned room. He doesn’t even need to take much––just a crown or two and a few jewels. And, surprisingly, it’s easy to get in. So easy, in fact, that the “security” Henry spoke of seems to be taking the night off. There’s no one there and the doors are wide open. So he goes in and takes what he can fit in his satchel. As he’s leaving a note, something sharp presses against his back. His breath catches in his throat and he freezes––his entire body stiffening.

“We finally got you,” a deep voice says from behind him. He turns his head, almost expecting to find Henry, but sees the King, Philip, there instead.

Guards burst into the room and restrain him and force him to his knees before the King. He hisses as they bind his wrists together in steel, maintaining eye-contact with Philip the entire time.

“I find you guilty of treason,” Philip says, “and gladly sentence you to death.”

Alex opens his mouth to fight him––to yell or insult him, but someone steps up beside the King. He looks at the person, expecting it to be another guard, but finds _Henry_ there instead.

“Don’t make this worse for yourself,” Henry tells him.

Henry’s words pierce the very core of him. Being sentenced to death doesn’t hurt as much as this betrayal that settles in his heart at the sight of Henry, his Henry, agreeing with his brother and sentencing Alex to death.

“I demand a trial,” Alex tells both of them, keeping his eyes locked on Henry’s.

“You demand _nothing_ ,” Philip tells him. “You will be executed in the morning. Guards, throw him in the dungeon.”

The guards yank him to his feet and start to forcefully guide him out of the room. When he passes Henry, he shakes his head at him, seething. “You disgust me, Your Highness,” Alex tells him. “And it should be _you_ and your family being executed for treason, not me.”

Henry keeps his lips in a firm line and says nothing. Alex lets himself be taken to the dungeon and stripped of nearly all of his clothing. When he’s thrown into a small, damp cell, he’s almost glad because at least he won’t have to see Henry again or hear his stupid voice and listen to his pretty lies. Alex feels disgusting. He feels like he needs to take five baths to get the feeling of Henry’s disloyal touch off his skin––like he needs to cleanse himself of all of the lies and false promises and fake adoration Henry has told and shown him. How foolish he was to believe a word that came out of Henry’s mouth.

Philip comes down to see him a while later, along with an old man with missing teeth and a scar over his left eye. Alex sneers at them as they enter his cell, but he’s useless to do much else since he’s been handcuffed to a chain planted deep in the stone floor.

“Not quite a hero now, are you?” Philip asks, sitting on the stool in the corner.

“More hero than you are a good king,” Alex tells him.

Philip glares at him. “I’ve had quite enough of your insolence. I’m just grateful that Henry led us right to your camp and that you discuss your plans so loudly with your crew of ruffians. But, before we kill you, there are a few things I’d like to know about your… _operation_.”

Alex laughs. “I’m not telling you anything.”

“Not willingly, no, I could only assume. I believe you’ve noted my friend here,” Philip says, gesturing to the older man. “He happens to be a master of torture––the best in the five kingdoms. I’m sure you’ll find him more, shall we say, _persuasive_ than you find me.”

Alex tries not to show fear, but even he cannot contain the screams that rip through his body when the man gets to work on him. Time passes slower than Alex has known it to pass while the man tortures him for information, but Alex is strong and does not give in. At some point, Philip––who had been watching intently––must get bored because he gives up, kicks Alex’s already aching ribs, and leaves him in a sobbing, bloody ball on the floor.

Breathing doesn’t come easy to him now––there’s a pain unlike he’s ever felt in his chest. He closes his eyes and waits for death to take him, knowing that it must be close by now.

There’s the unmistakable sound of the cell door being opened again, but Alex doesn’t even have the strength to turn and see who his new visitor is.

“Alex?” a familiar voice asks.

He doesn’t even need to turn to see who it is––he knows that it’s Henry. He’s probably here to gloat or something.

Henry hands are featherlight on his bare back, grazing over the wounds there. Alex hisses and curls more into himself at the feeling of Henry’s flesh against his own.

“Christ, I had no idea…Alex, are you okay?” For a moment, Henry sounds almost… _sad_. But Alex knows well enough to not believe his voice or the words he says. He knows first hand what Henry is capable of.

“We haven’t much time to get you out of here,” Henry sighs.

“Leave me,” Alex groans, the words taking nearly all of the energy out of him.

“I won’t leave you here to die.”

“Why? You’re the reason I’m here in the first place. Isn’t this what you wanted? Make up your fucking _mind_ , Your Highness.”

Henry is silent for a moment and Alex thinks that he’s won, but then Henry takes a deep breath. “I had no idea––I didn’t even know they followed me there. _Please_ , you have to believe me.”

Alex closes his eyes. He wills Henry to disappear. “I don’t have to believe a word you say.”

“Fine, don’t believe me. But––I’ll be damned, Alex, but I _love_ you, all right? So it doesn’t matter if you believe me as long as you let me help you get out of here before they come to execute you. I can’t watch you die––I can hardly stand to see you now and see what they’ve already done to you.”

With a groan and a new rush of pain, Alex turns to face him. His eyes are red and swollen and his hands are shaking. And even though Alex is beyond pissed, he knows that Henry can’t be that good of an actor. It must be real, then. So Alex tries to move to reach out for him––to take one of Henry’s trembling hands in his own––but pain shoots through his arm and he cradles it against his chest as more tears sting his eyes.

“I can’t go,” Alex tells him. “I can hardly move, let alone escape. Even if you help me get out of here, I’ll be dead before morning.”

Henry shakes his head. “I won’t allow it.”

Alex tries to laugh but it hurts too much. “It’s too late.”

He shakes his head again as tears spill out of his blue eyes. “I can’t––I’ll go with you. We can escape together and I can look after you and we can live on a farm somewhere away from everything else. But you have to let me help you. You have to trust me enough to let me get you out of here and somewhere safe.”

Alex studies him for a moment. “What if I don’t trust you beyond that? What if I don’t love you back?”

“Then, once you’re healed, I’ll leave you. I’ll turn myself in. I give you my _word_.”

“Your word’s not good enough.”

Henry takes a deep breath and looks at him. “I swear on my father’s soul.”

Alex ponders that for a moment before agreeing. It seems too bold for it to a lie––it seems far too extreme a punishment for another false promise. “Okay.”

Henry raises an eyebrow. “Okay?”

Alex nods. “Okay, fine. You help me get out of here––you heal me. You get me somewhere safe.”

Henry hangs his head. “Right. And, er, what about the other bit?”

“We’ll see how generous I’m feeling when I’m not on the brink of death, sound good?”

Henry nods. “Right, yes. Good. I’ll just…” he carefully scoops Alex up in his arms. It surprises Alex that he’s so strong, but he doesn’t have much time to think about it because Henry’s carrying him out of the dungeon and past the sleeping guards who have empty tankards of mead in front of them. He looks up at Henry curiously.

“Sleeping potion,” Henry says. “Sound familiar?”

Alex smiles and allows himself to snuggle up against Henry. Henry places a kiss to his matted curls and leads them through a hidden series of tunnels beneath the castle––tunnels that Alex would have really liked to know about before all of this. It seems that Henry was planning this well in advance for he seems to have procured two horses at the exit of the tunnels, both already packed with what seems like satchels of clothing, food, and water. He sets Alex down on one but grabs the lead, knowing that Alex can’t manage to steer a horse right now.

They take off, leaving the castle behind for good. And as Alex looks over at Henry, he knows that he’ll forgive him––that he wants Henry to stay by his side as long as possible. As soon as he’s better and has his wits about him, he’ll tell Henry how much he loves him––how he’s loved him for a while now. And they can be happy and spend the rest of their days on a farm in another kingdom far from King Philip.

And, when they get to the farm, Henry will show Alex what he was so busy with when Alex was in the dungeon––stealing every single jewel and crown from the royal family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!! 
> 
> As always, I'm @bibliothesoph on Tumblr!


End file.
